Young and Beautiful
by SweettFace
Summary: Caroline took the cure. She saw the world,but it never felt right. Not without him Now old and grey with her body shutting down she's stuck thinking about what her life would of been like if she had just followed her heart.Klaus always brought out her light,a light that somehow always made her feel young and beautiful. But it's been gone for years. (Oneshot)


_Caroline took the cure sixty five years ago, it was offered and she took it. She traveled the world, got married, and had kids. But after everything her mind still always went back to the blue eyed hybrid that though he was notoriously known to be ruthless and cold, he made her feel special. He brought out a light in her she hasn't seen in years since she left. A light that always made her feel young and beautiful._

* * *

_**Young and Beautiful **_

* * *

_"I've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now."_

Both of Caroline's kids have offered to have her stay with them numerous times, but she's always just wanted to be alone. Her husband David has died, and nothings the same. Why would she want the people she loves most to see her die inside slowly? Instead, Caroline decides on a nursing house.

Her and her friends sort of fell out years ago when she took the cure, they had plans they wanted to do with her, but no one ever really asked Caroline if she wanted those plans. What if Caroline didn't want to go to college? What if she didn't want to have to bend over backwards everytime Elena got into something stupid? What if she didn't want to be a vampire? Sure turning into a vampire "fixed her" but Caroline didn't want to be fixed, not that way. Why couldn't her friends love her the way the was? She was insecure, a little controlling, but she was growing up too. Everyone's makes mistakes, and everyone goes through phases.

When Stefan offered Caroline the cure she thought long and hard about what she would be leaving behind. She loved power, but she loved the idea of being a mother more.

There's an art gallery in the nursing home, and Caroline nearly cried the day she found a piece done by the blue eyed hybrid she knew long ago. The only person who truly saw her, and accepted her. But instead of listening to her heart, she listened to her friends and convinced herself what she felt was wrong, and he never came back.

_"Diamonds, brilliant and Bel Air now, Hot summer nights, mid July, when you and I were forever wild." _

Caroline has studied that painting inch by inch, trying to picture him somehow, focused and stained with paints, painting the beautiful work of art before her. There was something lonely about it, but it was still beautiful in her eyes.

* * *

"Caroline, your kidneys have failed. Your body is shutting down at a rapid pace, and I've just never seen this before." Caroline's doctor says to her, worry plastered all over his face.

She has though. The woman who had turned her into a vampire, Katherine, almost died because of this. It took longer for it to catch up to Caroline, but she always knew it would come.

"How long do I have?"

"About three days . I'm so sorry." He says, trying to comfort her in any possible way.

"No need for that Doctor Hale. When it's time, you feel in it your bones. I know it's time for me." Caroline says softy, looking out the window.

She flashes back to the time she and Klaus were looking for Matt who had been buried alive by Nadia. Their little game of tag before their scandalous actions. She misses him.

_"The crazy days, city lights. The way you'd play with me like a child."_

* * *

Caroline's kids come visit her the next day in tears. She insists that they dry them, and smile instead. She lived a happy life and she's grateful that she has them to live on for her.

Caroline's daughter Emery announces that she's pregnant, and that she had found out a few hours before she got the call. She says she will name her baby after her, and Caroline smiles at her daughter so bright. Even though she is dying, she happier than she's ever been.

_"Will you still love me wen I'm no longer young and beautiful?"_

* * *

The gang comes down to see her the next day, Caroline can't stop coughing. She's become paler than the white walls of her room, and her eyes have lost their beautiful blue. They're more a grey, a dull grey.

They apologize that the only one who has ever come to visit her in the sixty five years she's been a human was Stefan, and that they were selfish and wrong for that. Elena tells Caroline that she's sorry that she's dying, and that she wishes she was still a teenager like she was.

It takes everything in Caroline to laugh in Elena' face. What will wishing do now? They're no room for wishes now.

_"Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will. I know that you will. Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"_

* * *

On the third and last day Caroline is stuck in her bed too weak to move. She refuses any pain meds, she wants it to come the way it's supposed to. Naturally. She looks out of the window one more time, and thinks back at her life just one more time. The places she's seen, the peoples she's met, the experiences. The Eiffel Tower was beautiful when she saw it, but she realizes that it would've been even more beautiful if Niklaus was by her side when she saw it. The Big Ben was a glorious sight, but it would've been even more glorious if Niklaus was by her side.

Caroline can't help but think that if only she had trusted her heart all those years ago. Would she have been happy with him? Without a doubt. If there was anything Klaus ever made feel, it was always young and beautiful. The way he described her, it brought so much light into her, and she felt infinite.

"Hello love." A voice says, from the other of the side.

Caroline's heart, as weak as it is, begins to beat a little faster. She knows that voice, she's craved to hear it for sixty five years.

She turns her head slightly, and a tear rolls down her cheek as she see's him finally. He looks the same, handsome and charming.

"Don't look at me." Caroline whispers, closing her eyes. "Please not you. Don't look at me."

He walks a little closer. "Why not love?"

"I'm all old and wrinkled." She whimpers, closing her eyes even tighter. "I can't stand to see myself in your eyes."

"In my eyes you're still what you've always been, young and more beautiful than ever." Klaus says, sitting on the edge of her bed. "It's true, so do not hide your eyes from me."

"I see you're still smooth with the flattery skills." Caroline says, opening her eyes, and smiling softly.

He smiles back, studying her face. Sure it's wrinkled in time, but he still saw his Caroline.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you love. There's nothing I want more than for you to be out of pain." He says to her, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't chose you." Caroline blurts out suddenly.

Klaus is taken aback at first, but soon relaxes. "Lets not talk about the past, let's about now. What can I do?"

Caroline looks at him, eyes wide. "Give me a dream."

"A dream?" Klaus asks her, wanting to know if she's sure.

"I've always imagined what it would be like if I had chose you. For some reason I've just always imagined alot of red." Caroline confesses." Please Klaus show me."

_"I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now. Channeling angels in the new age now._

* * *

When Caroline opens her eyes again shes's in the middle of the woods, dressed in a beautiful white dress, with a long red hood on top of it. "Red" she says to herself. She walks towards a puddle of water, and looks into it. She is young again, and her hair is longer than ever. Her skin is cream and her hair is golden.

_"Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll, the way you play for me at your show."_

She smiles and twirls, embracing the forest smell.

"Now now love, there will be plenty of that at the ball tonight." Klaus says, hugging her from behind.

"A ball?" Caroline asks excitedly.

"I know how much you admire dancing." Klaus says, kissing her cheek.

"I do. I want to dance until the day I die." Caroline says, taking his hands and bringing him to her to sway.

They go on like that for a little while, just so that Caroline is happy.

"Nik?" Caroline says shyly. She had never called him that before, it was intimate. It was his human side.

"Hmm?" he says, his eyes showing an emotion she had never seen before.

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"

"I will love you until the day that I die." He responds wholeheartedly and genuinely.

_"And all the ways I got to know. Your pretty face and electric soul."_

Her eyes tear up, and she knows that she loves him with all of her heart. She always has, and before she can say anything back his mouth is on hers. Caroline had never been kissed like this before, not as powerfully.

He trailed a line of kisses down her throat and Caroline has never been so sure of anything in her life. This was it. This was her happy ending, this was real. "I love you too Nik."

_"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"_

"Let's dance some more." Caroline asks him, and he twirls her. She laughs really for the first time in months, and the light in her has returned.

Caroline takes a deep breath and he twirls her again, and although that's the last breath she ever takes, her light stays.

Just like Niklaus' love her Caroline. For he was immortal, so that means his love for his departed Caroline was immortal as well.

_"Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?"_

* * *

_A/N- soooooooo yeah. Idk where that came from, but i hope you like it._

_Young and Beautiful - Lana Del Rey _

_Summary just in case you didn't understand something: Caroline's an old human in her deathbed, and Klaus comes to see her. He gives her a dream, and she dies peacefully young and beautiful. _

_Sorry if they're a little out of character. Remember Caroline was a human in this, and Klaus was showing her his human side. That's why.  
_

_No beta, sorry for mistakes. _

_Anyways yeah I hope you like it! :)_

_tweet me peeps at outlawsqueen_


End file.
